


Transitions

by fem_castielnovak



Series: Odds & Ends [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Castiel, demi!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/fem_castielnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not-date dates plus yoga plus Dean coming out<br/>Complete fluff with a touch of angst/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve kind of skipped a lot of what I plan to write eventually because I just couldn’t get invested in the research I would have had to do. But I plan on writing some of it eventually.  
> I’ll probably end up adding chapters to this part as I write them in my spare time. 
> 
> This part is mostly necessary as a segue for the next one and also I wanted to write some fluff

 

 

This has got to be the ninth week in a row that Dean’s come to him for yoga.  
They have entered a lovely little routine.   
Dean shows up three times a week after hours and on weekends they have additional, longer sessions. They’ve probably spent something like sixty hours together, counting that first visit Dean made to his shop. And that isn’t including their constant stream of texting, a large amount of which took place over Dean’s week-long vacation at his parent’s.

 

Dean is making excellent progress with himself and his physical feats. Something he credits completely to Castiel’s methods and overall patience.

Castiel always takes time to explain the goal and the purpose of what they’re doing. Dean thinks he's captivating with his honey-rich voice as he weaves stories about the origins of the poses and the doctrines behind what they’re doing. It makes yoga into more than exercise and Dean is absolutely loving all of it. He finds himself looking forward to the sessions as more than just an excuse to see Cas.

But obviously seeing Cas is a huge perk too. They haven’t been out on a proper date yet. Which, Dean has no reason for that other than it would be exactly the same as what’s going on now and involve cumbersome travel time.  
Dean has taken to bringing snacks to their sessions. He doesn’t know if it’s good form for practicing yoga but Cas never fails to wolf down his share and whatever Dean offers of his own. Apparently work and light lunches leave him famished at the end of the day.

Dean arrives when Cas is closing up and sits with whatever bag of goodies and cups of warm drinks he’s brought until Cas joins them. He buys at the café up the street from Cas’s store and has taken a liking to their organic coffee. He’s found that it pleases Cas to no end when he gets whatever bizarre tea they happen to be serving that day. Cas keeps trying to get him to switch to some sort of tea, or at least alternate between the two beverages. Dean knows he’ll cave one of these days. Probably because of some drink sharing and kiss-oriented positive reinforcement. But until then, coffee it is.  
While they eat, they talk. Dean isn’t exactly sure how they haven’t run out of anything to discuss. They’ve covered family, music, books, equal measures of Dean’s college experience and Cas’s travels, art, philosophy, and on more than one occasion aliens. It’s probably been weeks since they’ve discussed anything as mundane as their days. But even when average topics come up Cas makes it interesting. The other day he went on for a good fifteen minutes about autumn weather and it sounded like poetry to Dean. And he’ll tell Dean about customers whose stories he enjoyed hearing. The why and the how of their coming to Cas’s shop. Other times they analzyze Dean’s coworkers based on the ways Dean describes them acting during meetings. Cas’s opinions and their combined theories leave Dean’s sides aching with laughter - something Cas seems to find contagious.

The content of the sessions themselves are fantastic. Castiel’s concise words and direct approach are exactly what Dean’s perfectionistic nature needs to hone his technique. His attention to detail and ordering of the sessions are tailored specifically to what he thinks Dean needs. And Dean loves that Cas will alter what they’re doing based on how he reads Dean during their sessions. The attention warms him and it makes it easier to see the care in Cas’s features.

He’s willing to admit that his favorite part of their time together is the kissing. He’s only just started to catch on to the fact that whenever he gets frustrated with himself, Cas will kiss him. It is something that has proven effectively distracting. Enough so that it always side-tracks Dean pleasantly enough to re-approach his task with a small smile on his face.

Dean has found that sessions will usually end in a business call or a makeout session. Frequently it ends up being both. Friends, family, and conference calls are far better at being cockblocks than Dean would ever wish.

 

So they don’t go out on dates per se, but they exchange constant touches and kisses when they see each other, which happens multiple times per week. They discuss everything from tea to theology and when they aren’t texting or talking in person they spend time exercising.

Their relationship becomes more odd and more familiar with every visit.

 

Today they’ve stretched, meditated briefly, gone through a routine, and are ready to end the session with easy moves to usher them into cool-down.

Downward facing dog – something they’ve done a dozen times before.

But this time when Dean bends over and Cas places his palm on Dean’s lower back, there’s a reaction. A warm sensation that doesn’t abate, and only increases as Cas shifts his hand further along Dean’s spine and then places his other palm to Dean’s shoulder. The gentle shifting and manipulation of his body into the proper position no longer feels mundane and he’s reacting completely –  
Dean’s entire body clenches, “Fuck, hold up.”

Cas draws his hands back instantly and takes a step away, “Dean?”

He’s still bent over, hands fisted on his knees and he seems winded – flushed and panting in a panicked, and not an exercise-induced manner.

“I’m okay, just-“ his eyes are squeezed shut in a manner that speaks to the contrary.

Cas helps him to the floor and immediately Dean tries to cover his crotch but Cas can still plainly see the half-hard erection he’s sporting.

“It’s fine Dean. Quite normal, really.” Cas draws his hand away and Dean covers his face for a moment as his legs slowly fall apart. He drapes his arms over his thighs and takes a sharp breath.

“Not- not for me.” He rubs the back of his neck and Castiel thinks that he almost looks like a child, sitting there so nervously with his legs splayed.

Cas sits to his left, in front of him enough so that they’re facing and can both read each other’s expressions. “Tell me,” he urges gently.

“I, uh, _fuck_. I don’t have … I’m not usually …,” he clears his throat, “I never really get … _aroused_ by … other people. In general. Especially not this soon.” His tone slowly descends into a virtual whisper.

Cas nods to himself then his eyes flick back up to Dean who’s staring a hole in the floor and blushing terribly.

“Have you heard of asexuality?”

Dean nods, eyes still trained on the floorboards before him, “I think … I’m pretty sure that I’m demisexual. Yeah.” He begins to pick at a loose splinter.

Castiel thinks for a moment, “Our activities together have been incredibly intimate. Both physically and mentally.”

The rationale of his argument quells Dean a little. It had startled him to find himself in this position after knowing Cas for barely over two months. But he’s right. They _have_ become emotionally and physically close.

“…Do our sessions – do _I_ make you uncomfortable?”

Dean’s brow furrows and his eyes get a little wider, Cas notices when they briefly catch his own. “No, no. It’s just …”

Cas wants to let Dean speak for himself but the word slips out; “Daunting.”

Dean huffs what might be a laugh and a smile flickers across his face. “Yeah. It’s a lot. And it’s been a while. Since, you know, I’ve felt like this.” He sniffs and twitches his nose like it itches. “I … Sometimes I take people home. And it’s not bad. It’s just a lot of effort. And … acting. And it isn’t what I really want. I just kinda get in the habit of doing it every now and then.” Cas thinks he’s done but then Dean mumbles, “I like the contact. ‘S nice.” He’s gone back to twanging the splinter and it snaps off a few flicks after he’s stopped speaking.

“It’s human nature to seek out physical contact. I more than understand that mentality. I’ve done it myself on multiple occasions.”

Dean hums and looks less tense but Castiel has caught no visual cues to indicate that he actually is.

“Are you okay?”

Dean nods, and Castiel thinks that the nonverbal communications are unusually guarded.

“Just needed a sec to calm down. Sort myself out.” He swallows. “Last time this happened it didn’t go so well,” before Cas can ask, he rushes to follow up with, “Thanks, I think the talk helped.”

Castiel stands and he helps Dean up. He runs his knuckles over Dean’s cheek and Dean sighs, letting his eyelids hold out a long blink before fluttering back open.

“Can I hug you?” Cas just wants to wrap him up and protect him from everything that could possibly hurt him. Dean nods and leans in. It feels like he’s putting most if not all of his weight onto Cas and Cas holds him all the tighter for it. He tucks his face into Dean’s neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse point and taking a deep breath, “You smell nice.”

He feels Dean’s neck heat up at the comment and when they pull apart a lovely blush is gracing his cheeks. Cas smiles and reaches out to grab his hand.

“Come on. I think a good smoke is in order.”

 

A half-hour later, Dean leaves feeling sated and buzzed, like he’s just had a delicious meal and a glass or two of good wine. The chill of the wind isn’t enough to wipe the blush from his cheeks or the warm feeling in his belly. He shoves his hands deep in his pockets and admires the shine of the cobblestones as he walks to somewhere he can catch a cab.

He’s looking forward to the next session.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Exits are to your left, your right, and your rear, restrooms are to the front, Kudos and comments are found below, and as always very appreciated. Thank you for flying Air fem-castielnovak.


End file.
